Legend of Lillipup
by BunnyfrogmaniaXD
Summary: this is a sad story about a lillipup that escaped his trainer and meets a little girl who has cancer and only 1 year to life. when lillipup meets the little girl lillipup changes the little girl's life forever.
1. Lillipup's Escape

**The Legend of Lillipup**

Hello! I'm BunnyfrogmaniaXD! This story is about Pokémon. It is basically a sad story about a Lillipup that as a baby was captured and tortured. Well hope you enjoy!

Lillipup had just escaped from his "trainer" when he ran into a little girl. "Oof" the little girl fell down and hit her elbow on a sharp rock. "Ow" Lillipup started to back away but the little girl was getting up. _"There is no way out"_ The little girl had now gotten up and looked Lillipup. "I'm so sorry!" she looked at Lillipup's sad frightend face. She smiled and picked up Lillipup. "It's ok I won't hurt you." Lillipup looked at her. He relaxed. Somehow he knew she was going to take care of him.

The little girl was named Josephina. She had cancer and did not have much longer to live. She had lived in the hospital for her whole life. She was on a walk when she ran into Lillipup. Josephina was 14 years old and she had 1 year to live.

At the Pokémon center Lillipup was being fed and treated to. Josephina was in her room playing with her dolls. The nurse came in her room with a brushed, cleaned, fed, and loved Lillipup. Lillipup jumped up and licked Josephina on the nose.

Well that's the first chapter. Sorry so short. I promise my next chapter will be longer.

Your probably wondering what happened to Lillipup before he escaped. Well he was being tortured by "Linda" his "trainer". When Linda left to go to the bathroom. And well Lillipup escaped. I hope you liked it. I will make the next chapter soon!

-Peace


	2. Josephina's Dream

Legend of Lillipup Chap.2

Josphinia's Dream

Josephina hugged Lillipup. Lillipup joyfully licked her face. Then the nurse said, "You were smart to bring him in, he looked as if he was being tortured!" Lillipup whimpered, _"If only they knew." _Josephina cried and grabbed her stomach. "Oh dear!" the nurse cried. Suddenly Josephina collapsed. The nurse quickly gave Josephina her shot.

When Josephina awoke she was in a barn. She quickly went to the back of the barn when she heard a lady yelling. "You dang stupid Lillipup! You ate all my tulips! You will pay!" Then silence. Suddenly there was a yowl of pain. Josephina rushed in. "Stop! Stop hurting that Lillipup!" But the lady did not stop. Josephina tried again louder this time. "What is wrong with you! Can't you hear me!" then Josephina looked at the poor baby Lillipup. "Oh my gosh-your-you're the Lilli-p-p-up I f-f-ound on the str-reet."

A/N: is it longer? I made this in English class. I hope you liked it!

-Peace


	3. Cancer Girl

Legend of Lillipup Chap.3

Cancer girl

Then Josephina heard a voice, "Josephina? Are you alright?" Josephina's eyes flew open. She looked around her. On her stomach was Lillipup. She grabbed Lillipup and hugged him so hard. "I thought you were dead!" Lillipup licked her face. _"I knew you would have that vision." _"I'm so sorry!" Josephina cried. The nurse looked at Josephina skeptically. The nurse shrugged and left the room. Once the nurse left, Lilipup tilted his head, _"Josephina?"_ he nudged her. "Huh? Oh what is it Lillipup?" Lillipup barked, _"Do you really have cancer?"_ Silence. "Lillipup I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before… I-I-I have cancer… and I only have one year to live."

A/N: I know. I know it's short. Well guess what I don't care! If I like the story then I don't care how long it is!


	4. The Unknown Caller

Legend of Lillipup chap.4

The unknown caller

Josephina sobbed. _"It's ok. I'm here. Don't cry."_ Lillipup jumped up and licked her face. "I'm so sorry! I'm going to die." Josephina cried. Lillipup stood up and barked, _"You ane not going to die on my watch!"_ The door flew open. "Josephina! Are you alright I heard crying!" the nurse said. "I-I-I'm f-f-fine." Josephina studdered to say. "Oh alright…" the nurse left, still a little confused. "Oh Lillipup, my phone rang, hold on." "Hello?" she said as she picked up the phone. "Hi this is Linda Sishead." the unknown caller responded. "Oh nice to meet you Linda." "Hello? Linda? Are you there?" "Where… is… my… Lillipup?" a cold, mean, cold hearted voice said. "What do you mean?" "Oh don't play dumb. I know you have him!" "I-I-I don't unders-s-stand." studdered Josephina. "Meet me at the hotel attic, room 11386." "Huh?" "And bring Lillipup…"

**A/N:** Oh. My. Gosh. Cliffhanger! Heheheh. Sorry so short. I'm running out of ideas! Plus I was reported. Look I'm new! I didn't know ok! GEESH! Well hope you liked it.

-Peace


End file.
